The Adventures of a Crazy and Her Sensei
by FrozenSeraphim
Summary: A self-insertion of me and a friend, and what I think would happen if I where their.
1. Chapter 1

"Ah what a beautiful day!" I announced happily skipping along, I'd be the girl wearing the leaf symbol headband around my neck, I'm also wearing a tight black miniskirt with slits on both sides, black boots with barely any heal that go up to about mid-calf and a black corset, my outfit almost total opposite of how I actually look which is a pale girl with blonde hair with blue streaks and blue eyes.

"Don't forget why where here Amaya" My sensei says, She's the person following me a little moodily, Her beautiful brown hair falling to just below her shoulder blades, green eyes, and slightly pale skin. She's also wearing her ussual outfit which is a simple pair of camo pants, ninja shoes, and a green dark green corset with the ninja headband like a belt around her waist.

"Awww Rei your just mad you had to wake up so early" I giggled as we continue along, this only gets a long suffering sigh and I shrug and grin at her, I sweep my eyes down the street to land on somebody I am all to happy to see and why not let it be known? "NARUTO!!!" I yell and take off at a dashing run, the yell startling said Naruto enough where he only has time enough to turn around eye's wide as I tackle him knocking him to the ground. I start snuggling him happily emitting a catlike purr not really caring how it looks.

"Ugh, Amaya, I don't think it's necessary to give EVERYONE here a view of your thong while you molest Naruto" Rei says looking down at me, I peer up at her then sweep my eyes around, first thing I notice is Sakura standing their twitching, which earns a cheeky grin from me, and Saskue who has the famous look of 'Why am I surrounded by people below me even though I am an awesome cool Uchiha,' that one earning an eye-roll, and then stops on THE most succulent looking guy I have EVER seen. I don't even care I'm getting a perverted grin from a guy wearing make-up or horrified looks from a girl with a fan on her back, no, the object of my sole attention is a beautiful redhead with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever had the grace of seeing.

"Who-hoo can I be next babe?" The guy wearing purple make-up says, which earns a groan from Rei but I don't much care I'm to busy getting up and walking over to the red head, I don't even care he's glaring at me.

"Hi, I'm Amaya, what's your name?" I ask him smiling brightly, he only glares harder, I don't flinch though infact I'm getting closer standing on tiptoe starring into his eyes. This earns an almost confused blink and a step back from me.

"Gaara" he replies finally, arms crossed giving me the evil eye, I don't much care I only take a step forward again.

"Well, Gaara, anybody ever tell you, you have the most beautiful eyes on the planet" I State smiling, I hear 2 horrified gasps beside me and his brow crinkles his lips forming into a snarl, and its probably not safe from the look in his eyes but I still can't find it in me to be scared of him, especially when he looks so damned drop dead sexy.

"Don't you dare lie to me" he all but spits, this time its my turn to look upset, how DARE he call me a liar!

"Well, maybe I'm not lying!" I said, he only snorts in reply, probably getting ready to kill me, but I'm to mad to care, I grab him by the front of his shirt, a strange grainy feeling coming up my hands, something I don't even heed, and yank him down a little more to my level and I kiss him. His eyes go wide in astonishment as mine slide closed, this guy is not just sexy he has some nice lips to, I don't really care nor notice the grainy feeling has dropped away nor do I care about the sputtering and choking sounds beside us. After a moment I'm yanked back, making an uncounsios whine at not being able to continue kissing him.

"Amaya!!!!" Rei shouts at me looking terrified, "Your NOT supposed to go around kissing random people!" she admonishes and turns to Gaara, who is just standing their completely frozen, the two people beside him could not look more horrified if they tried. "I am sorry, she doesn't usually go around kissing people," she says with a nervous grin.

"Hey! what about me Ama" Naruto says by now off the ground interlocking our arms giving me a pout.

"Ah, it's okay fox boy! Your still cute to!" I say ruffling his hair, earning a pitiful whine from him, I peek over again to see Gaara is STILL frozen in shock. Rei gives an almighty sigh again and grabs my arm as she starts dragging me off.

"Come on Amaya we have things to do" this earns MY pitiful whine.

"Aww but I want to stay here, I wasn't done kissing Gaara!" I say unsuccessfully trying to dig my heels in, more choking ensues and I think I heard a thud, so I turn to see make-up guy has passed out, the girl has sunk to the ground, Sakura and even Sasuke look shell-shocked and Naruto is in full force pout, but what has my full attention is Gaara, who seems to be slowly coming out of it as he slowly puts a hand to his lips in astonishment giving me a confused look as Rei disappears from their sites rapidly. I turn back around sighing softly wishing she wasn't in such a hurry, after all I kinda want to see how Gaara tasts now.

"Yeah but where late! Remember I have to talk to Hokage about you taking the chuunin exams by yourself since nobody will work with you" she says when where out of earshot of the group we left behind, that drops my smile almost immediately but I staple a fake one on that looks real enough.

"They have to, I know I can pass!" I say with utmost confidence, ignoring the tightening in my chest. Its not like its new, ever since I decided to be best-friends with Naruto people just haven't been the same, and yes I know he's got some damn 9-tails fox in their, peeking in on people when they gossip can really be helpful in finding things out like why people don't like you and give your best friend evil looks.

"Yeah yeah" she says waving me off as we stand infront of the Hokage's office, "ready?" she asks, I nod smiling brightly as we both walk in, Rei rolling her eyes yet again at me.


	2. Chapter 2

As we walked in I had to tap down the fleeing I felt like doing at his all-knowing look. Looking calm, cool, collected....it really was no wonder why he was Hokage.

"Please, Rei, Amaya, why don't you two have a seat?" he offered, then grin he had tilting up just the tinest bit more. I mearly smiled one my brightest smiles in my arsenal as Rei took a steadying breath.

"Well, I hear that you are wanting Amaya to take the Chuunin exams alone, Rei?"

"Yes, sir. That's right."

"And have you come up with an argument as to why I should allow this? You do know that as a general rule the students are to be partnered in groups of three." I did very well not to snort, like anybody wants to work with ME.

"Yes, I understand that. I have tried my very best to group her with others. Every pairing has been unsuccessful. The truth is that no one is willing to work with her. She can be a bit hard to handle at times." Another supressed snort.

"I see, this still doesn't tell me why I should allow her to take the exams."

"She is extremely dedicated to this, Sir. I believe in her abilities as a ninja. She will do great things given the opportunity. I see in her things that others can't." Rei said confidently, mad eme feel good even if he didn't look sold on it.

"Well, Amaya. Why don't you tell me why you want to do this." he says sagely.

"Well, I really want to be a Chuunin. I know I'd be good at it too" I said puffing my chest out just a bit, I know I'd be good! When he still didn't look convinced I decided puppy-eyes wouldn't hurt my case.

"I will allow this under one condition, Rei."

"And what might that be, sir?"

"You will be her teammate. You will accompany her on any and all missions. She will be your responsibility. I can see that this young one has a great sense of pride in herself. She very well may go far."

"Thank you, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Really!" I shout happily, "You're really going to let me do this!" I was mentally cheering I finaly get my shot, to prove I'm more than nothing.

"Now, if you two ladies will excuse me, I have some business to attend." he said motioning us to leave, I didn't much care. After we made our way out I did my happy dance of victory while Rei rolled her eyes at me.

"Yay! I get to take the test! This is so great! Wait til I tell Naruto!" I said, excited and planning my next glomp attack.

Rei meerly chuckled, "We have a lot of work to do before this test, Amaya. It won't be long before it starts." yeah like tommorow soon but it's not liek I wasn't ready.

"Aww, can't I go tell Naruto first?! Oh, and I want to see Gaara again!" I said thinking of those wonderful lips.

"Fine," she said shaking her head at my antics, "I'll give you half an hour. Meet me in our usual training spot. We really need to brush up on your skills a bit."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I shouted at her and zoomed off looking for my target. I started heading to the Ichraku's thinking that be most likely where Naruto is, I never made it slamming into a group of people I really didn't want to see.

"Well Looky what we have here," Izuru announced, the ring leader to a group of chuunin that like to pick on me, "I found a foxes bitch" he states nastily, I mearly glare up at him defintly.

"What the hell do you want gay ass" I spit at him this induced his glae and one his cronies snickering.

"Your the one bumping into me you stupid bitch" he says and I snort.

"Well I was only trying to find a good ol' friend of mine, you know the one, happens to be a better ninja than you ever dreamed of being" I sneer at him, which gets his instant reaction of grabbing an arm and slamming me into a wall I flich from pain but I glare right back up at him defiantly.

"That stupid demon could never be better than me!" he growls out, I smirk.

"He's a hell of a better person than you, he dosn't pick on a lone person with a bunch his 'buddies' backing him up" he gets madder at that and swings his fist about to punch me only to be stoppd by sand. I blink at that and give the sand a curious look, well it certinatly wasn't mine, I don't control sand.

"Leave now" A cold voice says, and I peer around my attacker to see Gaara, I can't help but smile brightly.

"This ain't none your buisness, where just taking out filthy demon whore garbage" Izuru states, this obvioslt takes Gaara by suprise with widening eyes.

"Hard to be a whore asshole when I'm still a virgen, and that 'demon' your reffering to happens to be a HUMAN being that just HAPPENS to contain Kyuubi, he still a god damn good person unlike you" I snarl viciously at him, this turns his attention back to me, I faintly note Gaara is giving me a very stunned look like I am a creature from another planet.

"YOU STUPID WHORE" Izuru yells and moves his hands to strangle me, well would have if sand hadn't been surrounding him. I wriggle away and skip over to Gaara, he only glares down at me.

"What the hell do you want" he growls I smile brighter.

"Thank you Gaara, you know your really sweet" I say and kiss his cheek which statles him, "I have to go though, I don't want to run late of seeing my sensia, she'll blow a fuse" his brows crease in a frown.

"I am not 'sweet'" he states pulling his lip back in another snarl, I mearly sigh as I start walking away.

"Yes you are, but believe what ya want" and with that I take off to go meet Rei in the forest to train some more not even noticing the look he's giving me, the half-way wondering half-way suspioces look. I see Kakashi on my way their giving him a brief wave a bright smile adorning my face.


	3. Chapter 3

I stand under the tree and look up to see Rei, she laughs at my goofy smile and hops down dusting herself off. She looks me over and frowns at something.

"why is their a bruise on your arm?" she ask and I look down to see where Izuru had grabbed me to see I am indeed bruising.

"Oh thats nothing" I say shrugging it off, smiling at the memory of Gaara stopping Izuru from knocking the crap outa me. This only makes Rei look at me even more worried but she apperiantly decided to drop it.

"Fine, where going to work on that fire jutsu of yours then." She says reluctantly, probably remembering the last time we did, some her cats still have burns.

"Okay!" I say cheerfily and do the handsigns and at the last one, like usual theres a big explosion and Rei grabs me and hops away from the now creator as I laugh nervously as she examines it and gives me 'Are you trying to kill us?' look. "Oops?"

"Okay, try NOT putting so much chakra into it" she says and I giggle and try again, this time I get a mini flame at my foot, she twitches and mutters something about a 'Smart-ass'.

"Well at least it didn't explode!" I say proud of my little flame.

"Yeah...that is better than being bar-b-que" at that I slap a hand over her mouth look around like a manic person as she gives me a wry look.

"Don't say that! You never know where Chouji is!" I snap still looking around as I feel her sag to the ground in a laughing fit. "Its not funny, if he hears you its YOUR turn to but it for him" I say still looking around, her laughing fit stopping suddenly.

"alright alright" She says wincing, a hand over the pocket she usualy keeps her money. "Anyway, try AGAIN Amaya" I huff but do as she says creating another little flame, which earns her snicker and my glare, I grin evil and do it again she squeaks and tugs me away of the second big explosion of the day.

"That better than my little flames" I say cheekily and its her turn to glare at me.

"Try something in between" she states calmly, probably considering how to bar-b-que ME.

"Fine" I mutter, but stop to yawn, 'erm if I had more chakra I would anyway" she does an Anime fall at that.

"Not again! You used ALL of it?" she says looking at me in disbelief.

"Well how do you think I MADE craters, its not supposed to do that its supposed to be a flame shield!" I snap at her petualantly and she gives a long suffering sigh. "Its getting late anyway, and I have exams tommorow so I need to sleep anyway...you should go ask Kakashi out anyway" I say cheekily getting her horrfied look and I dash away with her hot on my heels.

"DAMN YOU AMAYA! DON'T YOU DARE" she screams already knowing what I'll do.

"KAKASHI! WHERE ARE YOU!" I yell out as soon as I'm in Konoha again Rei making a mad grab for me which I duck. When I run into said Kakashi I fall back a step as he blinks down at me. Rei takes this chance to grab me clamping a hand over my mouth.

"Hey Kakashi" she says nervously as he just nods at us reading his book, he is about to go around us when I decide to bite Rei making her let go with a yelp as I spin around misichevious grin firmly in place.

"Hey Kakashi why don't you ask Rei out on a date, I know SHE'D certinatly like it" at this Rei squeaks and I look over to see her covering her face with her hands, blushing cherry color under them and giving me a deathglare. I look back to Kakashi and he's peeking over his book just slightly to give Rei a speculative glance.

"That may not be a bad idea..." he says thoughtful, "How about when all our pupils are taking the exams" he says and I swear he's smiling under that book and mask, the mischevious twinkle in his eye. I grin more as I take off deciding to get while the getting is good, I run all the way home to dive into my room and try getting as much sleep as I can wondering briefly how Rei is going to kill me later but shrugging it off as acceptiable as long as it gets those two relationships that thougth I am asleep again.


End file.
